


Pressing Matter

by jeien



Series: Oofuri Rarepair Ship Week 2016 [2]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Crushes, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oofuri Rarepair Week 2016, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeien/pseuds/jeien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was bad enough that Riou found out he went to the same university as Haruna Motoki. It was just as bad that he found out they had classes together and that Haruna recognized him as ‘that one catcher from Tosei,’ causing Haruna to hang around him more than he would like. It was a little worse when Riou found out they were going to be roommates this semester—and that Haruna was actually nice, if not a little cocky, so his personal grudge had been over pretty much nothing. </p><p>Still, none of that compared to the current fact that he may be having the hots for Haruna Motoki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressing Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Rarepair Week: Pining feat. HaruRiou

> _Can’t help you there; looks like you’re gonna have to be a big boy and deal with it~ www_

Riou would never usually say anything bad about Junta. After all, Junta was technically his senpai, his very close friend since middle school, and a much better brother figure than his actual older brother was (although the actual dynamics between them are debatable, considering Junta has taken to mothering him recently than brother-ing him). Even when Junta teased the high heavens out of him, Riou knew it was all in good fun and because that’s what good friends do.

But right now, Junta can go fuck himself because he was definitely _not_ helping.  

It was bad enough that Riou found out he went to the same university as Haruna Motoki. It was just as bad that he found out they had classes together and that Haruna recognized him as ‘that one catcher from Tosei,’ causing Haruna to hang around him more than he would like. It was a little worse when Riou found out they were going to be roommates this semester—and that Haruna was actually nice, if not a little cocky, so his personal grudge had been over pretty much nothing. Still, none of that compared to the current fact that he may be having the hots for Haruna Motoki.

Well, fuck.

 _I’m a good Christian boy; I shouldn’t be crushing on my roommate!_ he thought, furiously texting Junta back about taking his predicament seriously. He was met with another string of _wwwwww Riou-chan’s thirsty for that d~_ shortly after. “Ugh, dammit, Jun-san. You’re useless.”

“Mm, talking about Takase again, are we?” a voice asked from behind him. Riou jumped, but was effectively pinned down by Haruna’s weight suddenly sprawled out on his back. _Oh God, why this?_

“Really? C’mon, man,” Riou whined. Part of him relishes being pressed down against the bed like this and the other part is mortified the first one thinks so. “Get off me.”

Haruna gave a low chuckle and—Lord have mercy on his soul—the sound went straight to his dick. _Grandma in Heaven, please forgive me because I have failed_. It didn’t help that he recently realized Haruna had the sexiest voice in the planet when he’s teasing. “Nah, I’m pretty comfy where I am.” Unfortunately for Riou, he shifted himself up just enough so that he could practically feel Haruna’s crotch press up against his ass. “So, what’s going on with Takase?”

“Uh,” was the only thing he could muster because his mind was trying to come up with a believable half-lie and trying to quell his oncoming hard-on. “I went to him for advice. He didn’t take it seriously.”

“You should just ask Kawai or something,” Haruna said. They’ve been around each other long enough to remember the names of people who frequently pop up in conversation. “I feel like Takase never takes you seriously.”

 _Okay, Riou, just keep it cool_. “Yeah, well… I’m not sure if Kazu-san’s gonna be any good with this. He just might get embarrassed.” _Nailed it_.

“Oh, so it’s embarrassing, huh?” Fucking dammit, there goes that teasing voice again. The friction between his dick and the mattress was getting unbearable—it was taking him all he has to not grind down onto the bed or rub back against Haruna’s crotch. His breaths got heavier, though he could just play it off as not being able to breathe properly because all of Haruna’s seventy-eight kilograms on top of him. _How the hell is it possible to be this turned on by just getting squished?_ Riou probably will never know. “If you want, maybe I can help you.”

 _Hell no—you’re the source of this problem_. “Nah, it’s okay; I mean, you’re busy with that paper for Japanese Lit, right?”

“Pff, we have until the end of the week for that. Besides,” Haruna said with a mischievous lilt, bringing up his left hand to thumb Riou’s lower lip, “I think I have just the remedy for you.”

_What, WHAT?_

Haruna’s free hand snaked down to Riou’s hip, pulling it up just enough for it to dip beneath his shorts. Riou moaned at the touch of cold fingers wrapping around his erection and inadvertently grinded back against Haruna. _Oh shit, he’s hard_ , Riou thought as his moral standards were carelessly thrown into the back of his mind, _he’s hard and he’s jerking me off_ — _oh fuck yes, right_ there—

“Nakazawa,” Haruna panted, turning Riou’s head far enough to be able to kiss. Riou’s never kissed anyone so intimately before so he let Haruna take the lead, allowing him to thrust his tongue into his mouth and suck his lips swollen when he needs to breathe again. He feels bad for not being able to reciprocate—with the kiss and the handjob—so it’s all Riou could do when he grinded back hard against Haruna’s own erection. He couldn’t help but feel pleased when the primal hiss came from his roommate’s lips; he tried to match Haruna’s rhythm, grinding back at one beat and thrusting into the tightness of Haruna’s fist at the other. “Shit, Nakazawa…!”

Haruna’s hand left his dick right before he could climax and the generous weight that had pinned him down soon followed. Riou whimpered at the loss of contact—but not long after, his hips were being lifted up until he was on his knees. He was about to croak out Haruna’s name when his shorts were roughly pulled down. _Oh fuck, this is happening_.

“Not gonna stick it in just yet so this’ll have to do for now.” The question of _What’ll have to do now?_ was on the tip of his tongue, until he felt something hot and thick ease in between his closed legs. Riou shuddered out a groan at the bare friction of their cocks rubbing against one other. Haruna leaned over, pressing up against Riou’s back like before, and slammed his hips forward.

“Ha-Haruna… Ah…!” It was insane how good being fucked between the legs felt. His own cock twitched with every thrust—he was _so close_ —

“Nakazawa…!” Haruna’s rhythm was getting more erratic and his precome started to rub off onto the underside of his dick. Riou licked his lips, imagining the other places he wanted that come to be in during future trysts.

“Haruna, oh God, Haruna,” Riou moaned out breathlessly. “I…”

_Ahh, Haruna, just fuck me ‘til I come!_

“Yo, Nakazawa!”

“Bwuh?!”

Riou jerked awake, shoulders sore from having his arms raised for a long time. His phone slipped out of his hands and clattered onto the floor with Junta’s text of _Looks like Riou-chan’s growing up a little more www But don’t be ashamed & just let it happen, k? Jun-san’ll support you!!_ acting as a slap in the face.

“Dude, are you okay?” Haruna asked, brows knitted together with confusion.

Riou gulped. “Yeah, sorry. Did you need anything?”

“Well, I came in a while ago and saw you were sleeping. I didn’t want to wake you up since you’ve been looking really tired lately and I figured you hadn’t eaten yet, so I got you something from the cafeteria,” Haruna said. There was a plastic bag on his desk with food cartons inside.

“Oh, thanks.”

“Anyway, I’m gonna head out again for a bit,” Haruna said, grabbing his keys from his pocket. “Need to get notes from someone. Make sure you eat.”

“Yeah, man. Thanks again.”

“No problem.”

He shut the door behind him, leaving Riou alone. Riou counted to ten until he deemed it safe enough to roll onto his back. He glanced down and groaned. “Damn… I’ve got it bad…”

\--

Haruna strode down the dorm hallways like a hurricane and reached the bathroom. He sat in the stall, hand clutching at his heart and staring at the tent pitching in his pants.

_Mnn… Har’na… just fuck me ‘til I come…_

“Shit,” he whispered to himself, pulling down the zipper. “He’s gonna be the end of me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I mean... Pining for the D counts, right? Right???


End file.
